


jump, check parachute [podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Law School, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy Nelson: good at law, terrible at feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jump, check parachute [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [jump, check parachute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836875) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



Length: 1:17:32  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/jump_check_parachute.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
